Many devices include connectible components. For example, sport and health monitors, as well as other devices worn on a user's body, may be connectible to one or more bands. Such bands may be an essential part of such devices in order for them to be secured to a user's wrist or other body part. Such bands may also provide unique styling and comfort for the device.
Various different types of bands may be available for a wearable device including, but not limited to, bands of various types of materials, colors, and styles. Some types, such as tight fitting silicone bands, may be designed for physical activities. Other types, such as metal link bands, may be designed for style and use in social situations.
Given that various different types of bands may be available for a wearable device, quick attachment and detachment mechanisms may be available to enable a user to quickly and easily change between various bands. The user may change between various bands based on the user's activity, mood, or outfit.